nextgenerationninjachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuma Sarutobi
Asuma Sarutobi is the Jounin leader of Team Asuma which consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Asuma is the son of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the husband of Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi, and the father of Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi. Background At some point in time, he had a disagreement with his father, and left Konoha to pursue his personal interests. During his absence, he became one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a group that protected the Land of Fire's daimyo, indicated by the sash on his waist. Prior to returning to Konoha to resume active military duty, he accumulated a bounty of 35 million ryo, something he seems to be particularly proud of. Asuma has a very close relationship with his team, even though he believes it to consist of a "glutton" (Choji), a "loud mouth" (Ino), and a "slacker" (Shikamaru). To help them overcome their underachieving natures, he attempts to use bribery and outright trickery to manipulate them into doing what he wants. This is seen most with Chōji, who Asuma is frequently able to entice into action with the promise of food. Of his students, Asuma spends the most time, and is closest, to Shikamaru. Asuma and Shikamaru play shogi in their free time. Asuma has yet to beat Shikamaru, though his daughter has. It was Asuma who first discovered that the lazy Shikamaru was actually a genius, with an I.Q over 200. He is also close with Kurenai's team as well. Personality Asuma is typically a laid-back individual, and does not get himself involved in things unless necessary. Prior to Kurenai becoming pregnant, Asuma would daily smoke about two packs of cigarettes a day. After being threatened by Tsunade, he quit. Despite being very lazy and aloof, Asuma deeply loves his wife and daughter and will do anything to make them happy and keep them safe. And is normally the voice of reason Kurenai needs when worrying about Kalaile. Appearance Asuma has brown eyes, short black spiked hair, and a black beard. His clothing consists of the standard Konoha ninja uniform, though his flak jacket is seemingly darker than that of other Jounin and Chuunin. He wears the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash on his waist with the "Fire" kanji (火) marked on it. He also wears a bracelet on both of his wrists. Abilities Asuma's battle style revolves mainly around Taijutsu, combined with his trench knives. The knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. With his Flying Swallow, he can extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range. When demonstrating his wind-based chakra for Taroko Gouhanobi, Asuma explained that the chakra-covered blades (when utilized by someone with wind-based chakra) possessed enough power to pierce through rock. In addition to his blades and Wind Jutsus, Asuma is also able to use Fire Jutsus, as he demonstrates powering it up with a Wind Style Jutsu. Part 1 Asuma is portrayed as the laid-back father of Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi. Unlike Kurenai, Asuma saw no need to be protective of Kalaile. Though it is hinted that he worries about her more than Kurenai does. According to Kalaile, Asuma is too afraid of Kurenai to defy her. Part 2 When Kalaile comes back, Kurenai and Asuma are thrown into a tag team match against Kalaile and Taroko. Kurenai and Asuma lose the match but are extremely happy to have their daughter back. According to Kurenai, Asuma worried more about Kalaile than she did and with Kurenai being very over protective, that's a lot of worrying on his part. More soon to come... Trivia *Kurenai and Asuma are believed to be the best duet team in Konoha, as described by Tsunade. *Like Kurenai, Asuma was the child of a Kage. In his case the Hokage. *Asuma believes that it's ironic that his daughter has a crush on a Nara since he trained Shikamaru, whom is his favorite student and the older brother of Kalaile's crush